


the kids your mom warned you about

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a punk band, but liam doesn't, cuz he has a quiff, do squirells have bad attention spans, harry digs that, he just digs zayn, i have the attention span of a squirell, lol, louis zayn and niall are in a band, niall's hair is green, nick is a douche bag, okay so idk if im keeping this one, perrie and leigh-anne are smoking hot lesbians, the amount of tattoos they have is endless, think of punk direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam never thought he would be into a boy in a punk band but liam doesn't think most of the time. harry also really likes this irish dude who has green highlights but that's kind of his problem. </p><p>or the one where liam is dragged to a music festival by harry. louis, zayn and niall are in a band. they also have a lot of tattoos and piercings and harry kind of really digs that but liam kind of really digs zayn. harry's also a math genius but that's not really relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я∃ⱭЯUM

**Author's Note:**

> idek if im keeping this one lol but i have a plan so i'll try. also i just really craved punk direction because it's hot

Liam’s in his dorm room doing his pre-algebra college homework with his Keane CD playing in the background. He’s trying to get the way that the numbers fit together but his mind is pulling a blank and he rests his head on the table in frustration. Suddenly the door is being clicked open by who can only be his roommate and best friend.

“Guess what I got!” Harry calls and Liam groans,

“I don’t care!” He hears Harry make a little sound.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Harry notes jumping on the desk and sitting on it next to Liam. Liam doesn’t look up until Harry puts something in his hair. Liam sighs and takes it out because Harry clearly won’t go away until he actually does something about it. He doesn’t know what he’s looking at but it looks like tickets and he looks up at Harry,

“What is this?”

“Tickets to Redrum.” Harry says and Liam raises an eyebrow,

“ _You_ like Redrum not _me_.” Liam reminds him and Harry pouts his green eyes a little mischievous.

“I can’t go anywhere without my best friend!” Harry cries and Liam shakes his head at him,

“It’s freaky how codependent you are.” Liam sighs and Harry giggles. He looks down at Liam’s homework and he laughs,

“Being a math genius is probably the best thing ever.” Harry says and Liam hates him sometimes. Liam hates the fact that when he was 13 he decided to talk to this douche bag who got every answer right in his math class and who could talk three languages, the only thing Liam was good at was singing Justin Timberlake songs in succession. Liam thinks it’s because Harry kept whispering him answers and agreed to tutor him, plus Harry helped him figure out he likes boys so friendship was immediate.

“Shut the fuck up you twat.” Liam mutters because really,                

“Shove over.” Harry says basically pushing Liam out of the chair. Liam sighs as he stands up and Harry quickly does the problems without breaking a sweat. He looks at Liam and raises an eyebrow,

“The Pythagorean Theorem is so 8th grade.” Harry says and Liam scoffs,

“Then why am I doing it in college?”

“Because dear Liam when you’re a famous singer you have to learn this to impress Rihanna.” He says sarcastically and Liam rolls his eyes.

“So when is this Redrum thing?” He questions and Harry grins,

“Yes something I care about!” He crows and Liam watches him as he begins to speak, “It’s in a week, Saturday and Sunday because it’s cool. There are a whole bunch of new bands playing and Cher says when she went last year it was probably the best experience of her life!” Harry crows and Liam raises an eyebrow,

“Cher also said algebra wasn’t hard.” Liam says and Harry laughs,

“She didn’t lie to anyone you’re just really fucking dyslexic.” Harry says causing Liam to pout. Harry grins and continues, “We’ll get a tent and you know meet some hipsters and probably hang out with them. Bring your own food because Cher says it’s pretty shitty over there.”

“Are you going to propose to me there?” Liam questions and Harry lands in his lap and nods and starts licking his neck causing Liam to squirm,

“Be ready this is what you’re going to have to deal with the rest of your laugh… til death do us part Liam.” He says laughing and Liam groans,

“How about if I say no.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Liam thinks there’s a point in his life where he should probably stop Harry from giving him hickeys but the amount of times him and Harry have made out drunkenly outweighs the amount of hickeys he has so he doesn’t mind, not really.

~

“Zaynie!” Louis crows walking into their shared flat. Zayn’s sitting on their rundown couch, shirtless and with a beer in his hands. His tattoos are illuminated by the London sun streaming and he looks like a model Louis thinks with his eyebrow piercing and lip piercing… a model for punk.

“What?” Zayn asks when Louis steps in front of the television,

“Guess what we’re booked for?” Louis questions,

“Your mom.” Zayn huffs because he’s still a 13 year old boy at heart and your mom is the best comeback since sliced bread. Louis rolls his eyes at Zayn,

“You’re an idiot.” Louis says and Zayn nods,

“Yes my mum has told me.” Zayn replies and Louis grins,

“Guess you fucking twat!” Louis screams and that’s when Niall walks through the door and screams,

“Redrum!” Both Zayn and Louis look at him and Zayn’s mouth goes slack. One reason he’s shocked is because half of Niall’s hair is dyed freaking green and he got a new sleeve tattoo on his right arm this time so they’re all matching and fucking shit they’ll be performing at Redrum, the best music festival for undiscovered bands and that is,

“Cause for celebration!” Louis screams and Zayn grins,

“Hell yeah!”

“Fucking right!” Niall adds and Zayn laughs at the fact that they just referenced a rap song when they’re a rock band but that’s cool because the fact that they’re playing at Redrum makes everything that much better.

~

Zayn’s drunk and there’s a pretty black girl grinding all over him. He doesn’t remember her name but it starts with an A. The music is pounding and thumping all around, it’s pulsing and bodies are colliding together and it should be uncomfortable but it isn’t because this is Zayn’s kind of scene.

“Let’s go to my apartment.” Zayn whispers into the girl’s ear because there is only so many times some girl can grind on your dick before you decide you don’t want to have an orgasm on the dance floor.

“Cool.” She says and Zayn takes her hand. He goes over to Niall who’s hand is definitely on some curly haired guy’s ass and Zayn wonders how many times Niall’s going to sleep with a guy before he realizes he likes dick.

“I’m leaving!” He screams over the music because he can’t find Louis. Niall laughs and makes obscene gestures with his hand,

“Get some!” He yells and Zayn and the girl duck out. She looks at him,

“Your band is kind of hot.” She says and he laughs because he doesn’t want to talk about his band.

“Your face is kind of hot.” He replies and he realizes he probably sounds like a douche but they’re both drunk so anything sounds hot at the moment. Zayn hails a cab and they get in the backseat where they make out and the cab driver looks like he’s going to drive them off a cliff.

She tastes like good weed and expensive alcohol and he won’t remember in the morning and he doesn’t think he minds. 


	2. indians are american

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which liam and harry get to redrum, they meet a hipster and two lesbians, liam gets high, harry's reuinted with the green haired fucker and zayn almost gives liam a blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the closest i've ever gotten to writing smut, please don't look at me

It’s hot and it’s packed with people. Girls with colored hair, thin legs and bright smiles are walking around and guys with tattoos and no shirts on are there too. Liam looks at Harry who’s grinning like this is the best thing since Fall out Boy came off hiatus,

“I can’t do this.” Liam says and Harry’s eyes snap to him,

“Hey Liam listen to me.” Harry says grabbing Liam’s shoulders. Harry looks into his eyes than says, “Shut the fuck up and get out of my car, we’re gonna have fun!” Liam rolls his eyes and does just that. As soon as he gets out some girl accidently presses her butt up to him than she giggles,

“Woops!” Liam’s already sick of this. Harry wraps an arm around his shoulders,

“C’mon Lili. Let’s go find our hipsters.” Harry says and Liam groans,

“Why are we friends?” He questions and Harry licks his face as they walk,

“Because I’m kind of awesome. Hey did I ever tell you about Niall?” Harry questions,

“Here we go again.” Liam mutters under his breath as Harry goes into another narration of the tattooed punk rocker with green hair he met a week ago, and “he had the best dick ever Liam, like really!” And that was too much information really.

“I want to marry his face.” Harry wistfully says as the story comes to a close. Liam rolls his eyes,

“I’m sure he wants to marry yours to Haz.”

“You think?” Harry questions and Liam nods,

“I mean he has green hair so that means he doesn’t make the best decisions.” Liam states and it takes Harry a bit of time to get it but when he does his eyes widen,

“Hey!” Liam laughs. They look around until Harry finally goes, “Okay do you see the hipster with the quiff and the girl with the purple hair?” Harry questions trying to make it look like he’s not openly staring at some people.

“Yes.” Liam says. There’s a guy in skinny jeans that rival Harry’s, the biggest douchiest quiff and he has a smoke in between his lips. Next to him is a pretty girl with bright purple hair and another girl comes out, a coffee skinned one that looks to bubbly and the girls kiss. Liam looks at Harry, who grins,

“I’m already asking for a five some.” Liam rolls his eyes at that and Harry being the confident asshole he is marches right over to them and grins,

“Hi!” The guy looks him up and down than smiles lazy and slow,

“What’s a hot piece of ass like you doing here?” He questions and Liam thinks he threw up in his mouth just a bit. Harry giggles, like actually giggles and says,

“I’m just here with my friend.” Harry says flirtatiously,

“We’re not boyfriends.” Liam adds in helpfully. The guy doesn’t even look at him and Liam snorts,

“What do you need babes?” Purple hair asks him and he smiles, someone who’ll actually look at him and not Harry’s dick,

“Do you guys have a van?” Liam asks and he realizes it’s a stupid question because there’s this huge freaking van right there and he blushes. Coffee skinned laughs and says,

“Wanna crash with us?” Liam nods and she grins, “That’s Nick, she’s Perrie my girlfriend and I’m Leigh-Anne but you should totally call me Leigh.” She says and Liam smiles while nodding,

“Yeah okay sure.” He turns and Harry’s nowhere to be seen. Liam looks at the girls for help and they’re all giggling,

“I hope your friend isn’t as innocent as he looks.” Perrie says and Liam shakes his head,

“I wish he was as innocent as he looks.” If Liam has to hear about how great Nick’s dick is he won’t hesitate to kill himself. His headstone will read, “Death by Harry Styles’ sexcapade.”

“Wanna get blazed?” Perrie questions and Liam looks at them. He would’ve never thought he’d want to actually get high with lesbians in a van at Redrum of all places but Harry’s gone and he’s bored and maybe drugs will make this whole ordeal a little more bearable.

“Okay.” They both grin and Leigh-Anne grabs his wrist. She pulls him into the van. It has a Buddha statue in the middle of it, colorful carpet and he can see the substance right there.

“Sit.” Perrie orders them both and they do as they’re told. As Liam waits for her to come back he wonders what his mom would think if she saw him, his strictly conservative mother who has a sour spot for homosexuals and drugs and of course Harry.

Perrie gets the bong and then she starts. She takes a hit and she passes it to Leigh-Anne who takes a hit than gives it to Liam and so on and so forth. After the first hit he doesn’t feel anything but by the second hit the carpet feels weirdly smooth and he kind of wants to sink into it.

“Such a pretty carpet.” He notes looking up,

“Yeah Leigh bought it.” Perrie says through half lidded eyes. Liam takes another hit and he looks out the van window but the sun is too hot and it’s a little too close for Liam’s taste so he staggers back and he looks at the girls,

“How about if it eats us!” He screams,

“Then we go down its blood stream and digestive system.” Leigh-Anne giggles and Liam’s pretty sure she has no idea what he’s talking about. After that he sits there and inquiries about the carpet,

“Indians make nice carpets.” Liam says,

“Americans made this carpet.” Perrie says and Liam gasps,

“Indians are American?” Liam questions and they all laugh. About an hour later Harry and Nick are back and Harry looks at him. The drug isn’t so strong now but Liam kind of wants to take his clothes off because he’s really hot so he sluggishly crawls out of his shirt.

Perrie is licking a stripe up Leigh-Anne’s stomach and she’s giggling like mad. Harry looks at all of them and then looks at Nick,

“Do they do this all the time?” He questions and Nick nods,

“C’mon guys the shows are about to start.” He grabs Perrie’s arm and she grabs Leigh-Anne’s arm. Harry grabs Liam and laughs,

“Dude you’re blazed!” He crows and Liam laughs,

“Did you know Indians are American?” Harry just laughs.

~

The first band they see is way to hardcore for Liam, they scream a bit too much and he’s seeing through this weird haze so all the screaming is not helping his head which is throbbing a bit too much. Harry keeps making him drink water but Liam knows he isn’t drunk but he doesn’t mention it, he likes water… it’s so wet.

When they’re on the second band though Harry gasps loudly next to him. Liam looks at him and laughs,

“I know Indians don’t look American right?” He asks and Harry shakes his head in annoyance,

“Liam that’s him! That’s Niall!” Harry screams pointing to the stage. Liam stares at him and laughs,

“Mate, Nile is in Egypt.” Harry stares at him and he looks like he’s going to kill him. He grasps Liam by the chin and turns his head so he’s looking at the stage.

“He’s the guitarist.” Harry squeals in his ear but all Liam can do is stare at the drummer because hot damn! Liam has never thought tattoos and piercings would be hot but this boy is drumming so intently and he looks so calm and Liam wants to lick him.

“Can I touch your dick?” Liam squeals and a couple of girls next to him scream,

“Hell yeah!” Liam doesn’t pay attention to Perrie and Leigh making out next to him, Harry screaming Niall’s name in his ear and Nick trying to give Harry a blowjob in the crowd all he can look at it and all he can concentrate on is that freaking drummer. He twirls the drumsticks in between his fingers and Liam wonders what other things the boy can do with his fingers.

~

Zayn and his band have just finished their performance and their on this high. Niall’s buzzing and his braces are positively glowing just like his skin, Louis keeps asking for Eleanor, his girlfriend/best friend and Zayn well Zayn can’t believe they just did that. All he wants to do now is go out and hang out maybe, get high as fuck and then get shit faced but the people who were listening to them have other plans.

“Bro that shit was tight!” Says some guy who looks like he belongs to a frat but Zayn thinks anyone who listens to them is cool so he nods,

“Thanks bro by the album!” Okay maybe he exaggerated the stoner voice a bit too much but he’s not a nice person all the time. Some girls want pictures and he gladly gives it to them and some dude kisses him, hey he doesn’t mind the guy was hot.

He’s about to get a drink of water when he hears,

“Oh my god Niall!” He looks up to see this kid with the curliest hair throwing himself at Niall. Niall looks shocked for a second but then he laughs and hugs the kid back,

“Haz what the fuck man, what are you doing here?” Zayn rolls his eyes because is Niall really going to have a cheesy movie moment right here and now? Zayn turns and looks at all the other people Curly brought along.

There’s a guy with a quiff and Zayn’s happy he doesn’t have a quiff anymore because that guy looks so douchey in it and Zayn wonders if he looked like that too and then he wonders when he started using the word douchey. There are two girls there too and they’re both hot but they’re holding hands so there goes his chance with either of them and then he looks at the boy.

This brunette who’s grinning like mad and he just look so endearing like that, his eyes are red rimmed but he looks innocent and Zayn doesn’t quite like the combination. Zayn thinks this boy is to pretty and innocent to be here, Zayn also thinks that maybe he’d like to ruin this boy because Zayn always had a fascination with pretty things and how they break… the boy isn’t an exception.

“Hey babe.” Zayn says and the boy looks from “Haz” and Niall who are talking in hushed tones to Zayn. He finally settles on Zayn,

“Hello.” He says politely,

“I’m going to find El.” Louis says clapping Zayn on the shoulder than walking out.

“Hey guys we’re going to look for the other bands. You know where the van is.” The purple haired girl says to them than she leaves, dragging the black haired one with her. The douche bag looks at all of them than says,

“Fuck this.” And he leaves to. Good, Zayn thinks. Zayn looks back at the boy,

“What’s your name?”

“Liam.” The boy says timidly and he’s blushing. Even though his eyes are red-rimmed he’s blushing and that’s kind of weird Zayn thinks and he wants to wipe the aura of the drug off of Liam because it’s not so appealing.

“Leeyum. Anyone ever tell you you’re really pretty Leeyum?” Zayn questions enunciating his name and Liam blushes again and nods,

“My mum.” Zayn laughs and takes his hand,

“C’mon Leeyum, I have a van.” He looks over at Niall and “Haz” but they’re too heavily making out to notice anything. Zayn snorts because thinking of it now, Niall’s green highlights are kind of ridiculous but Curly seems to like them because he keeps tugging on them.

He drags Liam away and they both start walking,

“Indians are American.” Liam says and Zayn has no idea what the fuck he’s talking about,

“Of course they are.” He says though.

When they get to the van he pushes Liam in and Liam giggles as his back softly hits the carpet. Zayn’s on him in a second, lips molding into lips and Liam may look innocent but he knows what to do. His fingers skitter over Zayn’s skin leaving this burning sensation. Liam’s tongue slips into his mouth and it dances with his. Zayn’s hands are immediately going in-between him and Liam as he fingers the button of Liam’s jeans.

“I’m gonna suck you off okay?” He whispers,

“Okay.” Liam says and Zayn disconnects their lips as he stars trailing kisses down Liam’s jaw, sucking on it and marking him. Zayn has this whole thing with letting people know something's his even if it really isn’t.

Zayn fumbles with the buttons of Liam’s jeans but he finally gets them open,

“Nice tattoos.” Liam says in this breathy sort of tone and Zayn looks up at him through hooded eyes,

“I have a lot more.” Liam’s head rolls back because Zayn’s hands are on his briefs and he’s squeezing. Liam’s a bit big but Zayn can handle it, he knows he can. Zayn tugs Liam’s pants down until they’re pooling around his ankles and without warning he’s pulling Liam’s underwear down,

“C’mon El.” He hears and the van opens and he feels his heart sink because Louis just ruined his moment.

“Oh my god!” Eleanor screams causing Louis to scream and Liam turns away quickly as he pulls his pants down,

“Oh my god.” Zayn hears him say. Zayn turns around until he’s on his back and he closes his eyes and he’s cursing Louis one hundred times over right now. 


	3. a bit much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where liam goes back to zayn even after failed blow job attempt, zayn likes that liam's back, louis' a cockblock and niall's dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!! i think i'll update like twice a day cuz i have plans for this!

Liam wakes up with a crick in his neck and someone’s head buried in his crotch. The sun is streaming through the windows and the vintage blinds that are on the windows aren’t doing anything to block it from hitting his face. Liam groans and his back hurts, probably because he’s shirtless and he’s on a rug.

He looks around and he sees on the floor adjacent from him Nick passed out on his back, mouth wide open and snores escaping him. He moves his neck more even though it hurts and he sees on this little blow up mattress Perrie and Leigh-Anne sleeping.

Finally he looks down on his crotch and he doesn’t know who he’s expecting but its Harry and he kind of groans again. He wonders what time it is and when the next shows will start.

He sits up and pushes Harry’s face off his crotch. He thinks back to yesterday and getting high, he remembers his whole “Indians are American” debacle, he remembers Harry attacking Niall’s mouth and then… Zayn. Fuck. Liam thinks that maybe he should start thinking more instead of letting some hot guy, with a lip and eyebrow piercing and endless tattoos almost give him a blowjob. Then he remembers Harry coming to get him because Potentially Fatal (the band) was going to be performing again.

He wonders in all this where the hell his shirt is because even if it’s summer it’s a little chilly. He gets up and crawls on his hands and knees and takes a pink blanket and wraps it around himself. His head hurts but it makes him want to smile, he’s usually so boring but yesterday was fun no matter what.

He looks around the van one last time than he hops out. There are a few tents and some people that don’t have tents are face down on the floor, it makes Liam uncomfortable but he can’t help the feeling of togetherness.

He continues walking around, there’s a mom with her daughter who offer him water but he politely declines.

He doesn’t know where he’s going (or maybe he does) until he stops at the van. He stares at it for a bit and he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t do it and he should probably turn around. (When someone tries to give you a blowjob after five minutes of knowing you that isn’t cute, Liam reminds himself).

The door suddenly opens though and he holds his breath for (wait Liam doesn’t know the guy’s name… well isn’t this beautiful). It’s not the guy though it’s green hair (Niall, he reminds himself). He doesn’t notice Liam at first because he tumbles out of the van and throws up all over the grass.

Liam stares at him because this is awkward and he has no idea what to do. Finally though the boy looks up at him and he looks confused for a second but then he laughs,

“Harry’s friend!” Liam smiles and waves lamely,

“Hey.” He says and Niall nods. Liam stares at his hair and he knows it’s only green highlights but what possessed him to do that to his hair? His skin is littered with tattoos just like the other two guys in his band.

“What are you doing here barefoot?” Niall questions and Liam looks down at his feet. He didn’t even notice but his foot is full of wet grass and dirt, he probably deserves it for wanting to see a guy who only wanted to blow him.

“Nothing… I should probably go.” Liam says and Niall stares at him than he face palms,

“Oh you’re Zayn’s guy! Indians are American, yeah he told us about you! C’mon man.” He grabs Liam’s arm than opens the van door pushing Liam in. Liam remembers how different it was the other day, how Zayn had just pushed him gently on the carpet and he’s not thinking of that nope.

Their van has blowup mattresses and there’s Zayn, passed out and pretty. He’s shirtless and he’s only in tight Calvin Klein’s. When Zayn said he had a lot more tattoos he wasn’t lying, but he doesn’t have his lip piercing or eyebrow piercing on or the heavy eye liner. He looks so vulnerable and a little less like he could devour Liam.

“So where’s Harry?” Niall asks taking some chips from a bag and throwing some at Liam.

“Sleeping.” Liam says and Niall nods than says,

“He’s not dating skinny jeans is he?” Liam blinks, confused as to whom skinny jeans is but then he remembers… Nick. He laughs and shoves some chips in his mouth, which he probably shouldn’t have done because he starts coughing madly.

“What the fuck.” Someone says. Liam looks up and sees the other band member looking up from his blowup mattress where a brunette girl is in the bed with him.

“Go back to sleep Louis.” Niall says and Louis the guy sits up,

“No, you just woke me up.” Louis replies and Liam wonders if getting a whole bunch of tattoos and having a whole bunch of piercings is some kind of initiation in the band. “Oh you’re the guy Zayn was blowing, what’s up man?” Louis asks and Liam blushes looking down at his feet, this was probably such a bad idea.

“So is he?” Niall asks completely ignoring Louis who’s laughing like Liam’s embarrassment is so funny!

“Uhm no not at all.” Liam replies but he doesn’t tell Niall about Harry skipping off with Nick in the beginning because he’s not like that and he doesn’t really know what they did, they could’ve been playing Sudoku for all he knows.

“Okay good. You can sit and wait for Zayn, shows start in an hour. Today is our free day.”

“That doesn’t give you permission to go Commando you Irish dick!” Louis yells and Niall laughs,

“Your mum would love it!”

“Do you and Zayn consult each other in these your mum jokes?” Louis questions shaking his head but he doesn’t look bitter just fond. Liam sits down in a beanbag chair and eats his chips silently. Niall leaves shortly and then the girl with Louis wakes up and she doesn’t seem to mind walking around in bra and panties.

Finally Zayn wakes up and he looks at Louis first who’s just grinning at him, than he looks at Eleanor (the girl) who’s pulling some skinny jeans on and then finally his eyes land on Liam. They stare at each other for a minute than Zayn says,

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He rolls his head back and stretches; Liam knows this is a bad idea so he stands up and swallows,

“Sorry I-,”

“No dude shut up… stay.” Zayn says and Louis sighs,

“So romantic Zayn really.” Zayn shoots him daggers and Louis laughs. Liam doesn’t know what he’s expecting but Zayn gets up and goes to the little radio they have and opens it. Sinister Kid by the Black Keys immediately starts playing and Louis sighs,

“Is this El and I’s cue to get out?” Louis questions and Zayn nods,

“Yes.” Liam watches Eleanor kiss Zayn on the cheek then leave hand in hand with Louis.

“What’s up man?” Zayn asks and Liam swallows looking down at his bare feet,

“I just wanted to say hi and good job.”

“On what?” Zayn asks and Liam rubs the back of his neck because when he’s actually not high and when Zayn’s face isn’t on his face he feels like an idiot.

“Your show. You guys were amazing.” Liam states and Zayn smiles softly,

“Thanks man.” After that there’s silence well other than the Black Keys streaming out of the radio. Liam hears people outside so he concludes that maybe things are starting again so he looks at Zayn and he’s about to say that he’s leaving but then Zayn asks,

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Here as in the bus or here as in Redrum?” Liam questions and Zayn laughs,

“Redrum. It’s cool but I’m kind of done.” Zayn says and Liam nods,

“Okay.”

“Stay here.” Zayn says and Liam does as he’s told. He hears brushing teeth and water sloshing, probably from a cup or something considering they have no pipes to have running water.

When Zayn finally gets out he’s dressed in black skinny jeans, black Doc Martens, and a black t-shirt. His piercings are back on and Liam thinks it’s weird that he’s attracted to a guy who has freaking eyeliner on but Liam’s strangely turned on.

“Let’s go.” Zayn says opening the van door and hopping out. Liam hops out too and there are people everywhere and Zayn just starts walking towards the entrance, pushing past all the people and the most unexpected thing happens. Zayn suddenly stops, turns around and wraps his hand around Liam’s wrist and pulls him along.

They have to show their stamps to the people at the entrance to make sure they didn’t sneak in and now are sneaking out. When they’re finally out and Liam can breathe he looks at Zayn,

“Where are we going?” Liam questions and Zayn chuckles,

“It’s a surprise.”

They walk in silence and Zayn temporarily lets go of Liam’s wrist for a bit just so he can take a smoke but than his hands are wrapping around Liam’s wrist again.

When they finally stop Liam doesn’t know where they are but then he looks at the sign and it says “Rita’s.” There’s a huge dancing ice cream next to the sign and Liam looks at Zayn,

“An ice cream place?” But what he really wants to say is, “Oh my god you’re so sweet and you don’t seem it but you snuck out with me just to get us ice cream and I think you’re perfect.” Zayn shrugs,

“There’s good ice cream.” Liam smiles and Zayn does too and Liam swallows looking away because Zayn smiles like he’s going to stay and that… that’s a bit much.

~

“So your friend dragged you here?” Zayn asks when they’re seated in a little booth both of them have little bowls of ice cream in front of them which Zayn insisted on paying for and when Liam had tried to protest he’d just said, “I took you out so I’m paying.”

“Uhm yeah.” Liam replies to the question as he scoops rocky road ice cream into his mouth,

“And are you happy he dragged you here?” Zayn questions watching him intently and Liam shrugs while blushing,

“Yeah I guess.” But what he really wants to say is, “Yes because if he hadn’t I wouldn’t have met you and you’re so pretty and I think you like me!”

“Well I’m happy he dragged you here.” Zayn says softly and Liam stares at him than blushes,

“I think I am too.” He scoops ice cream into his mouth and then he looks up. Zayn’s staring at him for a minute, than he leans in and Liam thinks he’s going to kiss him so his eyes flutter close but Zayn’s finger is on his lip and he wipes some ice cream away.

Well then.

~

“There you are you piece of shit!” Louis screams when Zayn finally comes back to Redrum. His hand is loosely holding Liam’s and Louis coos than looks at Liam, “Sorry but I have to take him from you. We all have to go.” Liam looks at Zayn, who stares at Louis,

“Are you serious?” Zayn questions because Louis is such a fucking cockblock that should be his new name.

“Yup.” Louis says watching them and Zayn knows Louis won’t leave until Zayn says goodbye to Liam so he turns to the brunette and he smiles,

“It was cool meeting you man… honestly.” Zayn kind of sucks at being romantic so he hopes Liam doesn’t think he’s lying because it really was cool meeting Liam, not many people would come back after a failed blowjob attempt.

“You too. I uh-,” And shy Liam Payne leans in and kisses him, softly for about 3 seconds and then he pulls away than waves to both him and Louis than he leaves. Zayn watches him go and his lips are burning so he touches them to make sure Liam didn’t take them with him.

“Well look at that he has a heart.” Louis says wrapping an arm around Zayn and walking him to the van. Zayn’s kind of in a trance until they get to the van and Louis says, “A record label wants to see us perform." Zayn’s mouth drops and he looks at Niall, who has a snapback covering his face,

“Did you here that Niall?” He asks and Niall groans,

“Leave me here to die!” Zayn raises an eyebrow and looks at Louis,

“Should I ask about the record label or Niall?”

“Record label, Niall’s just being dramatic.” Louis starts but Niall rips off the snapback and screams,

“No I’m not! He’s perfect! He likes my green hair!”

“Oh my god.” Zayn says. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: http://ipromisedarling-thistoowillpass.tumblr.com/


End file.
